


Fanvideo: Sam & Dean || Female Sam AU [Wincest]

by Deanmonmon



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Always Female Sam Winchester, Angst, Dean Winchester in Denial, Dean in Denial, Doubt, F/M, Fanart, Fanvids, Fem!Sam, Forbidden Love, Genderswap, Guilt, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Siblings, Soulmates, Wincest - Freeform, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanmonmon/pseuds/Deanmonmon
Summary: Samantha and Dean Winchester are siblings, hunters, soulmates. All it takes is one kiss to change their lives forever.





	Fanvideo: Sam & Dean || Female Sam AU [Wincest]

Please like, share and subscribe to my YouTube channel. Your support is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
